Talk:Millie
Concerns * Needs Warrior's Refuge Section added. Snickers20 17:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * Outcast section needs to be updated. * History needs to be neatened up a bit [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Millie Description Issues D: yesh. Millie, in the manga was a creamy-tan-brown tabby. T_T We're they TRYING to make her look like Silverstream or something? o__O;; It is confirmed she is the description listed in the real books, not the mangas.--Jakko123 23:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I don't have the transcript, but in a chat with the Erins, it was confirmed that Millie was silver - the Erins promised a friend that they would model Millie after his cat. --Fx 01:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) POV problems In the section where Millie refuses a Warrior name, the POV is very Clanist. SparrowWing 22:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry im saying this, but whats a POV? I will get rid of my comment when/if i get an answer.-''Sunnyfrost'' The Fourth Apprentice I read over the allianges in The Fourth Apprentice and I don't think I saw Millie listed. --Spottedwing 01:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Same here, could it be a typo?--Yukitora 05:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe she died *crosses fingers*--Nightfall101 14:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well I looked at the sneak peak at amazon.com and she wasn't listed there either. If she died it would be a little more dramtic as apposed to her dieing and Erin Hunter not telling us till the next series because shes Graystripes mate and plays a pretty important role. --Spottedwing 02:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The browse inside shows a scene with her alive and well! It's just a typo! Millie is alive people! i'm the lowest of the stupid low--Nightfall101 05:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree. i'm a stupid person too--Dragonfrost 18:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) grr millie's so annoying,wanting to join a clan but refuse the oldest law of the warrior code.she should have more info in outcast. does anyone else think that Millie, Daisy and Brook should have clan names like Daisyfur (Daisy), Silverlily (millie) and Brookflower (brook)or something that is a clan cat name i mean i understand they are thunderclan cats but holy crackers (i know its corny but the word i had was explicit) have some respect for your clan even if you don't do anything besides pop out kits and eat or tell other warriors what "happeeens in zee mountaaaaains" (brook) or if you are a warrior and a queen who acts like she is a major warrior(Millie), have a name represent!! -leopardfoot mille warrior name should be sil;verstripe not mille!!!!!!!!! thats agastthe code!!!!!!!! and on top of it all Brook and daisy congratulate Millie for keeping he kittypet name, THATS TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!! I agree, Millie should atleast have some respect 4 the warrior code ClarrissaMy Talk Page 20:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) For the last time, take this stuff to the forums. You should know that by now. AppleDapple :3 15:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Leapordfoot its FINE. Lots of cats have broken the warrior code and gotten off easily (i.e. Firestar). Brook didn't take a warrior name because she belonged in the mountians. Millie and Daisy have their own free will. You don't need to blow up at them. And Clarrissa, Millie does have respect for the warrior code. You don't have to accuse her otherwise just because her name is still Millie. Like I just said, they have their free will. -''Sunnyfrost'' Yeah but she still wanted to stuff her face with common kittypet slop! Besides I dont think anon users have a say.Zoe27 16:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) For The last time (again) Go to the forums! please. Snickers20 17:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You're right Zoe, annous users don't have a say. Also, I could ask someone to delete this right now, so go to the fourms 'please. Last warning, Ham and Eggsa days work for a chicken, a lifetime commitment for a pig 20:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Silverstream=Millie?!?! Yeah I know she was a creamy-brown tabby but here they try to make her like silverstream! She will never replace her! She's a silver tabby everywhere but the Graystripe manga. Also, Vicky based her appearance off a friend's cat, not Silverstream. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rouge She should be listed as a Rouge shouldn't she? I'll edit it myself if I'm right. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 22:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe she was a loner, not a rogue... [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread]] 22:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always lolve siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always lolve siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie This page is for discussing ways on how to improve the article. Please take this kind of talk to the fourms. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 05:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always love siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie